Midnight Kiss
by ricchan48
Summary: L dan Light adalah rekan kerja yang sudah cukup lama bekerja sama. Terlalu sering bersama-sama menghabiskan waktu, ternyata ada getaran-getaran yang dirasakan L. Getaran apakah itu?


"**Anda belum tidur tuan?" Tanya watari tiba-tiba.**

"**Hmm, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan satu kasus lagi, mungkin sekitar tiga jam lagi." Jawabnya. Sementara L sibuk dengan laptop yang ada di hadapannya,Watari kemudian menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir porselen artistik buatan Inggris yang terletak di sisi kanan L.**

"**Watari..."**

"**Ya tuan?" balasnya.**

"**10 menit yang lalu Light menelponku, katanya dia ingin berkunjung ke sini. Bisa kau menunggunya di bawah?"**

"**Tentu saja tuan... kalau begitu, saya permisi." Watari perlahan melangkah menuju pintu kemudian menutupnya, membiarkan L kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. L menatap jam klasik yang bertengger di sudut ruang kerjanya ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam. Sesungguhnya L tidak mengenal kata tidur dalam kamusnya meski dia juga merasakan kantuk yang amat hebat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menutup matanya hanya untuk merenggangkan syaraf-syaraf yang sudah protes sejak tiga hari lalu. Ya, L sudah tiga hari tidak beristirahat.**

'**Hmm, mungkin hanya 10 menit saja, sedikit lagi selesai...' gumamnya. Perlahan mata pandanya tertutup menandakan detektif nyentrik itu terlelap.**

**_xXx_**

"**Tuan Ryuzaki, tuan Light sudah tiba..." Watari mengetuk pintu namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.**

"**Tuan..." Watari mengulangi sekali lagi namun keadaan tetap hening.**

**CKLEK**

**Watari mendapati majikannya tengah tertidur di kursi kerjanya. Watari tahu, L sudah lama tidak beristirahat. Dia menatap wajah L dengan lembut dan tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Watari tidak tega mengganggu tidurnya. Dia kemudian membuka pintu dan sudah mendapati Light tengah berdiri di depan ruangan itu sembari menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada dan bersandar di dinding (author : "Omaigot! Can you imagine dat pose?!" *crott!*)**

"**Ah, tuan Light, saya mohon maaf sebelumnya, sepertinya tuan L ingin beristirahat karena—"**

"**Tidak apa-apa Mr. Watari," potong Light tiba-tiba, "saya hanya ingin menemaninya, saya tidak akan mengganggu tidurnya. Lagipula kami ingin menyelesaikan suatu kasus bersama-sama." Ucapnya sembari mengulas senyum kepada Watari.**

"**Hm, kalau begitu baiklah, saya persilakan anda masuk namun saya mohon jangan mengusik tidur tuan L... Beliau sangat kelelahan." Light pun melangkahkan kakinya melewati Watari memasuki ruang kerja itu.**

"**Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan Light..." ucap Watari seranya membungkuk kemudian menutup pintu perlahan.**

'**Hmm, apa yang kau lakukan L? Sepertinya kau benar-benar kelelahan. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu selelap ini...' gumamnya. Entah kenapa melihat L yang tertidur seperti itu membuat Light gemas. L terlihat lebih imut ketika tertidur, begitu tenang dan alami. Tidak seperti L yang ia temui sehari-hari yang aneh dan cenderung dingin.**

"**L..." panggilnya pelan. Light hanya ingin memastikan bahwa L benar-benar terlelap. Tidak ada respon sama sekali—menandakan si mata panda itu benar-benar kelelahan. Entah kenapa hati Light bergetar cetar membahenol (?) saat memandangi L yang tengah tertidur. Wajahnya begitu polos tanpa dosa. Kulitnya putih pucat ditambah lingkaran hitam yang bertengger di bawah matanya membuat keimutannya semakin maksimal (?). Light kemudian menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut L yang menutupi dahinya membuat L sedikit bergerak namun tetap di alam bawah sadarnya. Light memajukan wajahnya ke hadapan L hingga tinggal 3 cm. Dengan jarak seperti itu, Light dapat dengan jelas mendengar irama nafas L saat tidur. Light merasakan hembusan nafas L, begitu hangat dan membuatnya tidak tahan untuk mengecup kening L. Namun ternyata lagi-lagi L tidak ada respon. Melihat hal itu, Light kemudian melanjutkan kecupannya pada bibir mungil L. Light tidak hanya mengecup namun dilanjutkan dengan acara mengulum lebih dalam membuat L terperanjat.**

"**Akh, L, maafkan kelancanganku. Padahal Watari sudah memberi tahu sebelumnya bahwa kau sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat... maafkan aku. Mungkin aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa..."**

**Sementara Light berusaha menjelaskan, seketika pipi L bersemu merah. Suhu tubuhnya seketika naik diiringi tekanan darahnya yang melonjak seperti harga sembako (?)**

"**L-Light, s-sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyanya terbata-bata.**

"**Kira-kira 10 menit yang lalu. Sepertinya sudah lama kau tidak beristirahat. Kau begitu lelap... dan, kau sangat manis ketika tidur..." puji Light tanpa ragu sembari melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya seraya memicingkan matanya, menatap L dengan mesra. Suasana dalam ruangan itu sangat hening sehingga detakan jantung L terdengar cukup jelas oleh Light.**

"**Fufufu, kau deg-degan ya L? Tidak apa-apa, tadi itu hanya pemanasan..." kata Light pelan disertai dengan evil smirk-nya.**

"**E-eh? Apa maksudmu Light-kun?" tanya L masih gugup dan kebingungan membuat jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar melihat Light dengan evil smirk-nya. Sesungguhnya L sudah lama menyimpan perasaannya terhadap Light. Namun L berusaha bersikap sewajarnya mengingat dia dan Light harus bekerja sama dengan baik layaknya rekan kerja. Tanpa aba-aba, tangan kanan Light dengan tanggapnya merangkul pundak L secara lembut sedangkan tangan kirinya mengangkat dagu milik L agar mata mereka bisa saling bertemu pandang. Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan. Dengan posisi seperti itu, L bisa memandang Light sepuasnya. Selama ini, L hanya bisa mencuri-curi pandang kepada Light di tengah kesibukan mereka. Tetapi saat ini, detektif cerdik itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. L terperangkap dalam tatapan tajam Light.**

"**Kenapa Ryu-chan? Apa aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman? Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu. Apa kau tidak ingin meninggalkan kesibukan itu walau hanya sebentar saja?" tanya Light dengan suara yang dengan sengaja direndahkan untuk menggoda L sehingga terdengar seksi (author : *nosebleed*).**

"**Ah, a-aku...hmmppphhh— " belum sempat L melanjutkan kalimatnya, Light sudah melanjutkan aksi yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya.**

**_STOP! YANG GAK KUAT IMAN, BACANYA SAMPAI DI SINI AJA!_**

**_WARNING : LEMON, YAOI, LIGHT x L AND ETC._**

"**Akh, Lig...ht... hmmpphh... ukh—" L mendesah karuan. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Bibir mereka saling berpagutan satu sama lain. Lidah Light menari-nari dengan bebas, menyapu seluruh langit-langit mulut L. Light tampak begitu rakus, seakan-akan L adalah miliknya. Ya, L memang milik Light sepenuhnya malam ini (author : "Oh my god! Aku juga pengen L! Curang banget loe!" #eh). Semakin lama, L semakin larut dalam permainan itu dan sanggup mengimbangi pagutan dari Light. Malam semakin larut, ciuman Light semakin ganas (author : "hey, tunggu, sudah berapa lama mereka ciuman?"/ light : "kenapa author? sebentar lagi kau juga dapat bagian kok, tenang saja.." *winks*/author : *speechless*)**

"**Ryu-chan, kita pindah tempat yuk," bisiknya mesra "aku khawatir Watari akan kelelahan membersihkan tempat ini bila kita melakukannya di sini. Karena sepertinya aku ingin melakukan banyak hal denganmu malam ini..."**

**PSSSHHHHHH...**

**Lagi-lagi pipi L bersemu merah. Namun kali ini lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Rasanya L ingin meloncat keluar dari apartemennya. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Light segera mengangkat tubuh L a la bridal style(author : "Ewwwhhh, how romantic dude! You are so gentle Light! Lanjutkan!"). Light kemudian mendorong satu dinding kamuflase di salah satu sudut ruangan itu menggunakan bahunya. Ketika dinding itu terbuka, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran **_**king size**_** dengan seprai putih. Di hadapan tempat tidur itu, terdapat cermin besar yang menyatu dengan dinding. Hanya ada dua furniture di dalamnya. Kamar itu memang didesain benar-benar untuk tidur—tidak ada televisi maupun radio atau sejenisnya. Satu-satunya barang elektronik yang ada dalam kamar itu hanyalah pendingin ruangan yang sepertinya tidak akan berfungsi malam ini karena Light dan L akan memulai sebuah permainan yang sangat-sangat panas (author : "hohohoho, bersiaplah reader! Siapkan tisu mu!").**

**Light kemudian membaringkan L di atas ranjang itu dan (sekali lagi) mencium bibir L dengan lembut. Tangannya kemudian menyusup ke dalam kaos putih milik L dan meraba-raba permukaan kulitnya yang mulus dengan perlahan membuat L blingsatan (?) diteruskan dengan mencubit putingnya dengan gemas memaksa L mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang tertahan sejak tadi.**

"**Akh, akh... Light... ehmmm..." hanya itu yang dapat dikatakannya. Tubuhnya serasa melayang-layang seperti layang-layang (?) Light kemudian membuka kaos putih itu dan terlihatlah kulit putih mulus milik L bak porselen. Melihat pemandangan seperti itu, Light semakin bernafsu dan kembali menciumi bibir mungil L (author : "woi! Udah berapa kali kalian ciuman?! Gue jadi ngiler nih!" *emosi*/Light : "siapa yang nulis coba'? kamu 'kan?"/author : "...iya sih, sori deh, aku bakalan gak ganggu lagi..")**

**Perlahan-lahan Light meneruskan ciumannya ke leher dan membuat kissmark di sana. Dilanjutkannya ke dada sembari memainkan lidahnya di puting kiri dan kanan secara bergantian yang membuat L kembali meracau tak jelas.**

"**Ukhh, Light... shh.. aku tidak tahan lagi..." desahnya.**

"**Sabar sedikit Ryu-chan, ini tidak akan lama kok..." balas Light kemudian melanjutkan gerilya di sekitar pinggul sembari melepaskan jeans yang masih dikenakan L. Dengan sekali sentakan, maka tersaji lah (loe kate makanan?!) di hadapan Light sesosok raga yang sempurna tanpa noda atau pun cacat namun sebentar lagi akan dipenuhi dengan kissmark dari Light. Sejenak Light tertegun menikmati pemandangan indah itu. Ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Maka segera diraihnya kejantanan milik L dielusnya perlahan-lahan kemudian dikecupnya lembut seraya memijat-mijat pelan benda itu. Kembali L mendesah tak tertahan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.**

"**L-light... a-ku tidak tahan lagi..." racaunya terbata-bata.**

"**Hmm, sebentar lagi Ryu-chan, kau belum 'mencapai'-nya..." lanjutnya sembari masih sibuk dengan barang milik L. Ditariknya naik turun barang itu dan tak lama kemudian, memancar lah sedikit demi sedikit cairan pre-cum milik L. Semakin lama Light semakin intens memainkan barang tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Light menghisapnya seperti menikmati sebatang es krim. Terkadang Light melakukan aksi deep throat yang membuat L semakin lincah menggerakkan pinggulnya ke kiri dan kanan menyebabkan seprainya berantakan. Semakin lama permainan semakin memanas hingga puncaknya, L memperoleh klimaks yang sangat dahsyat dari Light. Seketika cairan putih kental itu menyembur sangat banyak menyebabkan wajah Light dipenuhi dengan cairan lengket itu. Light kemudian menjilati sisa-sisa cairan itu dengan telaten ia membersihkan seluruh cairan yang terdapat di barang milik L. Ia menjilatinya sampai habis tak bersisa karena ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan cairan berharga itu.**

"**Hhhaaaa—haaaa hhh... akh.. Light-kun," katanya terengah-engah sehabis klimaks "kau benar-benar he-bat... aku belum pernah merasakan yang seperti... ini... terima kasih Light-ku—" belum lagi L melanjutkan kata-katanya, Light kembali memangsa bibir L dengan ganasnya—lebih ganas dari yang sebelumnya, namun tetap dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan (author : "ting tong! Para reader pasti gak konsen dari tadi, kok ciuman mulu? Err, tolong judulnya dilihat lagi yah, arigatou...")**

"**Ryu-chan," Light dengan sengaja mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga L dengan suara bassnya yang sangat seksi (author : *nosebleed again*) "sejak lama aku sudah menduga, ternyata kau benar-benar memerhatikanku. Aku benar-benar bodoh baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dan malam ini, aku harap kita bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kita masing-masing..." Light mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan sedikit hembusan pada tengkuk L yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik.**

"**Aku mencintaimu Ryu-chan... kau milikku dan aku milikmu seutuhnya..." tambah Light lagi seraya ingin memperjelas hubungan mereka malam ini. Seketika bola mata L seakan mau loncat meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia tak percaya, Light-kun yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaan padanya. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Tak terasa, setetes air mata menghiasi sudut mata L. Ia masih tidak percaya malam ini perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam dalam-dalam sedalam perasaan agung hercules kepada astuti (?) ternyata terbalas dengan sendirinya.**

"**Ryu-chan! Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" seru Light sembari menghapus air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi L menggunakan telunjuknya.**

"**Ah, tidak, hanya saja... Ini seperti mimpi. Rasanya baru kemarin kita saling mengenal dan sekarang sudah sedekat ini... aku benar-benar tidak percaya..." ucapnya lirih.**

"**Akan kubuktikan bahwa ini semua nyata Ryu-chan... kau akan merasakannya malam ini..." kembali Light menggerayangi tubuh L menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu permukaan kulit L mulai dari perut. Light mengecup-ngecup perut L sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang semakin menggairahkan dan meninggalkan kissmark di sana. Jilatannya dilanjutkan pada sekwilda (sekitar wilayah dada red.) lagi-lagi Light menitipkan banyak kissmark di sana (author : "bagi-bagi dong kissmarknya" #GigitJari #nosebleed #genit #plak #HestekJebol)**

"**This is the final touch honey... prepare yourself..." bisik Light dengan suara yang lebih menggoda.**

"**Okay... just do what you want... i'm ready for that..." ucap L bahagia karena dapat menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya untuk seseorang yang sangat mengasihinya (author : "yakin loe?" *evil smirk*)**

**Light kemudian melucuti bajunya sendiri. Satu per satu kancing kemeja ia buka dengan cepat karena tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya menunggu terlalu lama (author : "cieee, yang udah resmi jadian... cieee... traktirannya dong!" *asah golok*) setelah melemparkan kemejanya ke lantai, Light kemudian membuka zipper celananya dan voila! Kini Light sudah full naked to access freely (loe kate wi-Fi, full access?!)**

**Karena masih pemula (seperti author #eh) L terperanjat dan secara refleks menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.**

"**Gyaa— Light-kun!" seru L tiba-tiba.**

"**Eh, kenapa Ryu-chan?" tanya Light dengan wajah innocent.**

"**Ehh, tidak... mungkin aku belum terbiasa dengan—hmmmppph!" (lagi-lagi) Light mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut pada bibir L untuk mencairkan suasana hati L yang masih gugup.**

"**Kau akan terbiasa honey... nikmatilah..." balas Light sembari merogoh tasnya (loh, kok? Tiba-tiba ada tas?! Ah, sudahlah...) dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Ternyata Light membawa lotion dari rumahnya. Ternyata dia sudah memersiapkan semuanya dari awal untuk menemani L malam ini. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Light kemudian menuangkan isi botol itu ke atas telapak tangannya dan kemudian menggosoknya perlahan di bagian bokong L dan memberikan pijatan lembut agar dia tidak terkejut sewaktu melakukannya. Disapukannya seluruh lotion yang ada di tangannya dan akhirnya sampai pada lubang milik L.**

**Pertama-tama Light memasukkan jari kelingkingnya untuk percobaan. L sedikit terkejut namun dia tetap menikmatinya. Setelah kelingking, Light pun menambah jari manis ke dalamnya dan rasa perih cukup terasa—membuat L mengerang perlahan tetapi Light tetap melanjutkan "pekerjaan tangan"-nya dan menambah jari tengah ke dalamnya. L seketika tersentak dan berteriak.**

"**Awwh! Sakit!" pekiknya. Kemudian air mata kembali mengalir dari mata pandanya.**

"**Ah, maafkan aku Ryu-chan. Aku pikir jika menggunakan lotion tidak akan terasa..." ucap Light seadanya sembari melanjutkan gerakan keluar-masuk pada lubang milik L. Semakin lama gerakan itu semakin mulus jalannya membuat L keenakan. Setelah itu, Light kemudian mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang itu dan sepertinya dia siap menancapkan miliknya ke dalam lubang milik L untuk menandakan bahwa mereka akan terikat sebagai sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai (author : "hoeeekkkk!").**

"**Bersiaplah honey... kau akan kuberikan kenikmatan malam ini..." bisik Light dihiasi dengan senyuman penuh arti di wajahnya. L hanya mengangguk pelan menandakan setuju untuk di"gituin".**

"**Light, lakukan dengan perlahan... aku masih takut..." lirih L.**

"**Beres sayang..." tambah Light dengan evil smirk-nya.**

**Perlahan-lahan Light memasukkan kejantanan miliknya. Inci demi inci mendorongnya perlahan. Agak sulit di awal, tetapi lama-kelamaan (tapi gak usah sok kelamaan!) batang itu tertelan di dalamnya. Sekali lagi L meringis pelan. Pelan tapi pasti, Light memaju-mundurkan bokongnya. Dorongan pertama, temponya agak pelan. Namun, Light merasa ia perlu menambah temponya berhubung waktu semakin mengejar mereka.**

"**Akh..akh...akh... Light-kun... hmmm.. ukhh..." desah L membuat Light semakin bersemangat memompa bokong L.**

"**Siap-siap Ryu-chan, this is almost finish! Arrggghhhhh—k!" Light terpekik sembari menyemburkan cairan kental berbau khas itu ke dalam lubang milik L. Betapa derasnya semburan itu, membuat cairan-cairan itu merembes keluar dan mengotori seprai.**

"**Aaaakkkkhhhhh! Light-kunnnnn—kenapa rasanya seperti iniii?!" teriak L tak kalah hebohnya. Keduanya ambruk secara bersamaan di atas ranjang itu. Keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuh mereka berdua dan tampak mengkilap di antara temaram lampu kamar yang memang minim cahaya. Mereka bernafas terengah-engah dalam sinkronisasi. Light kemudian memeluk L kemudian mengecup keningnya sebagai tanda sayang dan terima kasih.**

"**Light-kun..."**

"**Ya, Ryu-chan?" jawabnya mesra sembari mengelus rambut L.**

"**Sekarang aku percaya, ini bukan mimpi... Ini nyata..." bisiknya lemah.**

"**Yes, honey... this is real..." kembali Light memagut bibir L sebagai berakhirnya permainan malam itu.**


End file.
